Petra Dragonov
- Forms = - Human = - True Form = }}}} }} Petra Dragonov is one of the oldest vampires alive and is the current clan leader of the Dragonovs, she is also the younger sister to the renegade vampire and previous clan head Alaric Dragonov. Characteristics *'Name': Petra Cleopatra Dragonov *'Age': 15 (4,015 years old) *'Hair': White *'Eyes': Ruby Red *'Likes': Reading romance novels, writing, Derek (after he saves her), Peter (sees him like a little brother), oak-cured blood, her clansmen, feeling well enough to leave her bed. *'Dislikes': Feeling sick, betrayal, watching others get hurt protecting her, being confined to the castle, bugs, Mikey Corvis (she caught him trying to film the female vampire's bathhouse), Alaric (hates his cruel nature), prejudice in general *'Family': Dragonov Clan, Alaric Vladimir Gregory Dragonov (brother) Background Brother and Sister Rebirth Petra Dragonov is the current clan leader of the Dragonovs, and is the younger sister to the renegade vampire and previous clan head Alaric Dragonov. Though she can be easily counted as one of the oldest and most powerful vampires in existence, Petra still possesses the appearance of a teenager. She is a lovely young woman, with pale skin, white hair, and ruby-red eyes. Her unearthly beauty and her kind, compassionate heart sets those around her at ease, which is quite useful when gaining the trust of complete strangers. For reasons unknown ever to herself, Petra is a rather frail young woman in spite of her status as an Elder One. She's often bed-ridden, and suffers from mild coughing fits from time to time. Whether or not this is some type of malady unique to vampires or a result of some sort of curse is not known, only that her clan's healers are baffled by its origin and its stubborn resistance against every effort to cure it. Petra Dragonov was born in the region of Eastern Europe that would later become modern-day Romania, during the height of the Roman Empire. She is a member of the Dragonov Clan, a nomadic tribe of mystics marked for death by the Empire for possessing ancient and arcane knowledge that they wanted to take for themselves. Petra spent most of her childhood on the run, never staying in one place for long in an effort to stay one step ahead of the clan's pursuers. Her parents had both died when she was only 13 years old, leaving her brother Alaric as her only remaining relative left. As a result, Alaric was forced to take care of her, something he tried his best to do but secretly began to resent. The stress of having to both keep his clan intact and deal with Petra's frail condition left the young leader constantly under pressure, and it slowly began to wear him away, leaving him bitter and resentful. It was partly due to Petra and her illness that Alaric came to despise weaknesses of any sort, as he felt that such things kept one from reaching their full potential. Though they had managed to survive for years, Rome's soldiers were finally able to corner the clan's last remnants within. When it seemed that all was lost for them, her brother Alaric made a desperate deal with a mysterious figure to turn him, Petra, and the last remaining survivors into powerful immortals, with the strength and ferocity to overcome their besiegers. The robed figure accepted the deal, but told them that the price they would pay would be severe: never again would they walk under the sun's welcoming light, and their immortal lives would only be sustained by drinking from the split blood of their human brethren. They would be timeless, ageless, but forever marked with the stigma of demonic taint, forever shunned by both Heaven and Earth. Alaric made the choice anyway, and so he and his clansmen were transformed, and they were able to quickly defeat all of the enemy soldiers. While Alaric reveled in his vampirc abilities, his sister and others like her were horrified at what they had become. Petra herself would have nightmares about the slaughter of the Roman soldiers for years to come, and she could only watch helplessly as her brother slipped farther and farther away, becoming something that was nothing like the older brother who had played with her in the past. Changing of the Clan Leader Centuries passed, and with it came news of other vampires like the Dragonovs. These vampires, wishing to unite their scattered brethren into a cohesive society, created a system of nobility based on Europe's own feudal system at the time, and invited many clans to gather and elect a leader from amongst them to guide their people. Petra came with her people and her brother to this gathering, and it was there that she first met Mina Tepes, a young fledging who would later become her closest friend and confidant and Thane Tepes who faced her brother and would later become Alucard Alaric had assumed that the other vampires would elect the oldest amongst them to become the head of the Council, and had been smugly awaiting his supposed announcement. However, much to Petra's surprise and her brother's outrage, the Council instead elected Mina's father, Vlad 'Dracula' Tepes, for the position. In spite of the Tepes' relatively recent change almost a decade ago that resulted in the destruction of an entire invasion force from the Ottoman Empire, the other vampires believed that Vlad had the best experience amongst them, as the Tepes had once been royalty themselves. Vlad himself had even led his kingdom against the invading army of Turks and their king, killing him after Vlad and Mina had fully converted into vampires, further convincing the new Council that Vlad had the qualities needed to keep themselves in check. Vlad was soon made the vampire's king, with his daughter Mina as their princess. Petra had been quite relived at this outcome, but Alaric himself was enraged that some fledgling as young as Vlad had been granted such a position of authority so quickly. This outrage quickly grew into something volatile, and soon Alaric was plotting to seize control for himself. He confidently believed that the others would join him in his efforts, and was sure that he would succeed. But on the day he chose to reveal his ambitions to the others, he was stunned by what he found as he entered the throne room of the clan's keep. Seated upon the throne and surrounded by the grim-faced warriors of the clan was his little sister, Petra. With an expression as hard as stone, she condemned Alaric, both for his violent and sadistic actions against the people she had been unable to save, as well as for his plans to overthrow the Council by force. She attempted to take her brother prisoner, but he managed to escape, furious at her betrayal of him. From that day forward, Petra assisted Vlad and Mina in tracking her brother, hoping to finally put an end to his mad bid for power. She almost had him during WWII, but lost him after the Battle of Berlin. But it wasn't long until she learned he had turned two individuals into vampires for his own coven: Sardu and Reinchort. Meeting of the Silver Wolf Petra meet Sir John Talbot sometime ago in the past, and considers him a good friend. How she met Sir John was quite simple, yet also happened to be under rather embarrassing circumstances, circumstances that even Sir John himself blushes at upon remembering the details. After inadvertently saving Mina Tepes and her father from assassination at Alaric's hands, Mina had told Sir John about a Tibetan monastery that could assist him in his efforts to control his lycanthropic state. While passing through Romania on his way to the Tibetan monastery, his course took him right through Dragonov territory... and very close to the mineral spring that Petra usually bathed in, as she frequently took advantage of its medicinal properties to stabilize her health. As he passed through the heated mist surrounding the thermal spring, Sir John took note of it, and not know Petra was already using the spring decided to stop and relax for a bit in it's inviting waters. Having stripped off all of his clothes, Sir John had tried to make his way down to the water when he suddenly lost his footing, tumbled down the hillside he was on, and ended up splashing right into the pool at the very bottom... and in doing so, he ended up landing stark naked on top of a VERY nude and incredibly mortified Petra. And as if that wasn't embarrassing enough, the position they had landed in was so compromising that Petra's maids mistook it to believe that Sir John was trying to force himself onto the young woman in her naked state, and tried to kill him for it. If it hadn't been for Petra's frantic efforts to calm everyone down, it's more than likely that Sir John would have lost his head right then and there. After the misunderstanding was cleared up, Petra became curious about John's unearthly nature, sensing that he was not a vampire but something else entirely, and wanted to know what he was. When the young Englishman told her about the sorrow of his curse and how it had cost him the love of his life, Petra came to sympathies with the werewolf's plight, and she quickly resolved to help him in his efforts. Petra even invited him to her clan's ancestral castle to learn more about the supernatural world he had become a part of. To this end, Petra allowed him access to the Dragonov's massive underground library, the Seeker's Crypt, the first non-clan member to ever see the ancient knowledge within. Petra let him stay a few nights at her home before seeing him off on his journey again with her heartfelt blessings. Petra was once again overjoyed that she had made another life-long friend. That friendship with Sir John would soon become vital to both Sir John's grandson Peter and his friends after Alaric had kidnapped Peter's girlfriend Christie and taken her away to his hidden fortress. Hoping for some clue as to the rouge blood-sucker's location, Sir John had directed Peter to seek out the Dragonov Clan's assistance, and lead Peter and his friends to the clan's ancestral home. Knowing Petra might accurately guess his location, Alaric tried to have her killed beforehand, but thankfully the Talbot Pack was able to subdue the assassins just in time, with Derek Xander himself intervening to save Petra from a poisoned silver blade. Once Petra had recovered from the attempt on her life, she directed the pack to an isolated mountain range in Romania, stated that was their best chance of finding her wayward brother. Personality Unlike her brother, Petra holds no hatred of humanity. She is one of the many vampires who wishes to one day see all of Earth's many races, both mortal and supernatural, joined together in mutual cooperation. As a result, she is fully supportive of the actions of both her friend and fellow vampiress Mina Tepes and the American werewolf Peter Talbot trying to show mankind that the supernatural races of the world aren't something to be feared. By contrast, she is greatly saddened by the rebellious actions of her brother and others of his ilk, and has done all she can to hunt them down and stop them from causing anymore damage to those around them. Petra may be older than any known human on the planet, but she can act like a typical teenage girl, all the same. She's quite curious about love and relationships in general, as she has never really met anyone her own age, and wondered in dismay if she would ever find her 'Destined One.' Despite being a vampire, Petra is both quiet and rather shy around boys she likes (Derek, for example). Though aside from that, her maturity shows in her presence and speech. But behind that mature sweetness, she possesses a calm but scary rage whenever she catches someone trying to do something indecent (Mikey trying to photograph vampire women in the bathouse, for example). Skills/Abilities Violet Ace In spite of her illness, she is still quite powerful, even for a pureblood vampire. *'Healing Aura': Unlike her brother, Petra's area of talent isn't in direct combat but rather in healing others and curing them of poisons or diseases. Her healing aura is incredibly potent: it's been rumored that she once purified an entire human village of bubonic plague during the Middle Ages. Its inhabitants mistook her for a saint or an angel, and her image is still honored in churches around that area of Europe to this day. She can also reattach torn-off body parts, and can even keep a person alive if their head has been cut off, so long as both body and head remain within the limits of her healing aura. Jean even asked if Petra could help further her healing abilities to help the Talbot Pack in some more dangerous situations Relationships Petra's Relationships Gallery Petra Dragonov, Vampire Mistress.JPG Petra Dragonov character ref 1.JPG Petra Dragonov, Princess Gown and True Form.JPG|Princess Gown and True Form Voice Actor Stephanie Steh Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Dragonov Clan Category:Vampire Heirarchy